It's all too real
by wikedmunsterkitty
Summary: John goes into a deep, dark sepression when he received an interesting call from Mycroft. And then he hears Sherlock's voice "I'm here, I've been here all along" is it really Sherlock or is it more hallucinations? Post Reichenbach Fall. Real short first chapter but gradually gets longer each chapter. Beware of smut in chapter 5 and beyond. johnlock and possible lestrolly ;) thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Hallucinations

**YAY this is my first fanfic so reviews would be wonderful! Prepare for everything and expect nothing less than my best. This will probably end up turning out to be mostly John's POV, but I might try Sherlock's POV in part of the chapter. This is post Reichenback Fall so there will be a lot of depression from John in the begining (sorry). If there are any misspelleings please notify me. I hate making errors! Enjoy my senseless fluff!**

**Chapter 1 **

**Hallucinations**

* * *

" Um. Hm. You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Um. There were times that I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best man and the most human... human being that I have ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. And so... there. I was so alone and I owe you so much. Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop it, stop this..."

John running the last words he said since the Fall over and over in his head was all he really did anymore. He never texted Lastraude or Molly back. Never talked to anybody and never left the flat. He couldn't stand being alone yet he never felt he was. He had nightmares and never noticed when somebody came to visit. He was in the depths of depression that nobody has ever heard of, and was somehow still alive. No matter how much he hated it, he couldn't bare to die, like he was leaving Sherlock the way he left him. "But that can't happen, I don't even know where he is. Probably having fun on a "brillliant" case. But no, he didn't want to take me along. why? he always takes me with him" he thought to himself everyday to keep himself believing Sherlock was still alive somehow.

6 weeks after the fall, John receives a call. "Mycroft? What does he want?" he said to himself in the otherwise utterly silent flat. For some odd reason he felt inclined to answer it. But why? he never answered anybody's calls anymore, most certainly not Mycroft's. But he answered the call anyways.

John: *answers phone* What do you want Mycroft?

Mycroft: to talk. How are you dear John? Been so long since I've heard from you.

John could just see the sly grin that Mycroft seemed to have whenever he asked him such questions

John: What do you want?

Mycroft: I want nothing, but there is something you might want to know.

John: What about?

Mycroft: You know exactly what it's about John.

John: NO JUST SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE AND I DEFINANTLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR A BLOODY THING FROM YOU MYCROFT!

Mycroft: Fine then. Have it your way, but I thought you might quite like this.

The line goes dead, and John throws the phone against the wall. "God dammit Mycroft just doesnt know when to stop!" He goes over and inspects his phone "and now my phone is fucking broken! Bloody hell!" but John completely forgets about his phone and he goes back to losing himself in his thoughts. He lies down on his bed and closes his eyes, yet unable to go to sleep. He thinks about Sherlock's soft lips and his amazing cheekbones "rainbows could shoot out of those cheekbones" John chuckles. "Sherlock when are you coming back to me? I need you. I need you so horribly right now."

"I'm right here John. I always have been,"

* * *

**OMG hope you liked it. sorry, i just couldn't help myself *giggles* review? gonna post chapter 2 real soon so yay excited to see where this goes! I know it wasn't very long but wait until the next chapter *squeals* I hope you didn't jump to the wrong conclusion. That doesn't give anything away I promise but hehehehehe you don't understand the surprise in store for the next chapter. And I made sure the title threw you off but I hope you still love me ;) because I love you so much for reading this weeeeeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss

**I hope you liked my last chapter! my goal is to make it to at least 20 so I'm crossing my fingers! ok now I'm just babbling. hope you like! senseless fluff is taking place here i hope you dont mind and yay i already have a follow! thank you so much i know it doesnt seem like such a big deal but whatever. ok so here we go (heart)**

**Chapter 2**

**Kiss**

* * *

"Sherlock? is it really you? what took you so long! why can't i see you?" John was forming the questions faster than anybody could answer them. Then he heard that voice again, the smooth baritone voice that seemed so real, but he wasn't sure "I'm right here. You see, but you do not observe. Observe John, use your deduction skills. Where might i be?" John spun around and looked at his closed window. "I can't find you Sherlock, please! Just show yourself! i need you to show yourself" John was almost yelling, he wanted to see Sherlock so horribly he couldn't explain. He heard something, but it sounded like a hillucination at first so he just looked up, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Sherlock, please" his voice strained on the two simple words. He felt like he was about to just give up and burst into tears. He just couldn't take it anymore. He finally decided he just needed to lie down, that they were just his hallucinations acting up again.

He woke up with a sudden awareness of soft lips pressing against his own. It was 2:54 AM and he was kissing God knows who. John's eye's fluttered open to see a mop of black curls on top of a pale face and bright green eyes with specks of blue and gold on them staring down at him "Sherlock?" John could hardly breathe at the thought of him, John Watson, kissing the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. "Shh John let this moment last, please" and at that the consulting detective pulled John down into a languid kiss. John let Sherlock explore his mouth and claim it as his own. "I am so sorry John. So so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Sherlock was just barely able to get the words out as he felt so terribly guilty. "Oh God yes." John breathed into Sherlock's neck as he puleed him in for a tight embrace. "I'm sorry John" Sherlock left it at that, opened the window, and left.

John woke up a bit hazy that morning. He remembered everything that had happened that night, except that Sherlock left, and didn't know what to think. He turned over and saw the room was the same as it was the night before. "Maybe Sherlock just went down stairs before i got up?" slowly the ex-army doctor decended the stairs, only to find he was the only one in the flat. "It was just a dream, a hallucination" John breathed as he became hysterical. He sat in his chair and thought about the events of last night "it was just a dream, but it was all so real. i just can't beleive he left me like that." he agonizes in pain and starts screaming "NO SHERLOCK CAN'T BE DEAD! HE JUST ISN'T! GOD NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD! PLEASE SHERLOCK TELL ME YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" at that he threw his cup of tea at the face on the wall "COME BACK TO ME SHERLOCK GOD DAMMIT! YOU BLOODY LUNITIC COME BACK TO ME!" and he just collapses onto the floor into a fetal position and starts crying "sherlock please just come back to me. I need you!" but as the days went on nobody came and nobody seemed to care about forgoten John.

Except it was just the oppisite.

As John was having his emotional breakdowns Mycroft was sitting in a small cafe just outside of London. "You must go back to him you know" Mycroft clearly stated "What you did to him was just cruel and unfair. You don't know what he'll do next" The deep baritone voice replied "I know. But i needed to know if it was a mutual feeling. I still don't quite understand this "sentiment" quite yet. In time i shall return to John and show my feelings quite profoundly. Now, dear brother, i must go. You know how i have a "meeting" to go to."

Still the days went on. As the days turned to weeks and the weeks into months it seemed to be the best to wait and not make himself present for another while so he could still keep John safe and take down Moriarty's web one strand at a time. But it was becoming too long for John. He was going back into the depths of depression and his limp became very sivere, he just didnt know how much longer he could hold on. He didn't know why still, he just had to hold on, for Sherlock. Yet he felt his time was running out, so he took measures into his own hands. He opened the drawer to his bedside table...

* * *

**Eeeek sorry to leave you in such a bad place. Trust me, it's not what you think, or is it? You never know *giggles* i know the last one wasnt that great but it's about to get good... REAL good ;) so patience please oh and i know that one little part where Mycroft was talking and stuff wasn't the best, but i felt complied to write at least a little from where sherlock stands so yeah. wasn't perfect but i hope you liked it. Please review, always greatly appreciated c: don't worry the chapters are going to get longer so yeah :D**


	3. Chapter 3 The End?

**I'm sorry about where i left you in the last chaper! so so sorry!**

**Chapter 3**

**The End?**

* * *

John reaches inside his bedside drawer for his gun. "it's been 1 year, 4 months, 26 days, 9 hours and 12 minutes since Sherlock...fell" John thinks to himself as he slowly reaches for the gun "He was my best friend and the man i fell in love with" John's whispering to himself at this point. He wraps his hand around the handle and puts his finger on the trigger and slowly starts to lift it "I should judt end it all now. The longer i wait the worse it'll hurt. At least this way i can be with" he audibly gulps "Sherlock" he is sobbing at this point and about to shoot himself right through the middle of his head, through his brain.

For some odd reason his hand gets jerked away. He looks up to find a very tall mass of dark curls watching him intently "Don't do it John! I'm here and i won't ever leave you again." Sherlock says just barely audibly "I never left you. I've been here all along" John's face fills of hope and a glimmer of excitement and passes just as fast as it came and turns into greaf "No it's just a hillucination. YOU'RE JUST A HILLUCINATION GOD DAMMIT AND YOU KEEP COMING BACK TO HAUNT ME! I'M JOINING YOU SO YOU NO LONGER NEED TO HAUNT ME!" John is crying at this point and reaches for his gun again when Sherlock pulls him into a tight embrace "I'm not a hillucination John. I'm really here and I'm here to stay. To stay with you. I only left because i care about you and i wanted to keep you safe. I need you John and you clearly need me. John, I'm not going anywhere ever again without you." John turns and punches Sherlock right in the nose just hard enough to bruise but not bleed or break and says "GOD DAMN YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! I WATED A YEAR AND A HALF FOR YOU!"

Sherlock leans down "Is that how you really feel?" John stares at him through unbeleiving eyes "yes, but that's not all of it" Sherlock furries his brow in confusion "what?" John in return says very passionatley "Like hell you don't know! you know everything dont you?" Before Sherlock has a chance to say anything John pulls his head down and kisses him passionately "Don't you ever leave me like that again, Sherlock." Kissing him passionatly once more. "I won't John. I promise" John couldn't beleive he was kissing the world's only consulting detective and the man he loved. On the other hand, Sherlock couldn't beleive he was kissing the ex-army doctor. His, ex-army doctor.

With that the two men fell asleep in each other's arms in John's bed. John didn't beleive it still and didn't understand how Sherlock pulled such a sly trick. But that was for the morning. Right no he has to battle the nightmares that it was all fake and that Sherlock was never there.

Sherlock hadn't slept for days on end. It had actually been almost a week. 6.34 days to be precise. Before he could go into a deep thinking process, wich he normally did before he went into sleep, he fell asleep laced in his doctor's arms. That one moment had been pure bliss to him and made him the happiest man in the world. Aside from John, that is.

John woke up with a startle, afraid it was all a dream, to find the consulting detective laced in his arms, asleep. John didn't want to get up. He was perfectly contnt lieing there with Sherlock in his arms. He turned over so he could be facing Sherlock when he woke up. He just layed there for about 4 hours, which seemed to John more like 30 minutes, until Sherlock woke up. His eyes fluttereed open to a smiling John "Good morning, Sherlock" and layed a chast kiss on Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock was a little hazy and quite groggy from sleep "g'mrng jn" His words muffled by the pillow he had just barried his face in. When all of a sudden reality hit him like a train. He, Sherlock Holmes, was in John Watson's bed, just waking up to a John kissing his cheek. He sat up quickly as to make sure it was all real. It was. He couldn't beleive it! He pulled John into a tight embrace "Oh John I missed you. It was dreadfully boring without you. And when it wasn't i was too worried about you being safe to really not be bored" John was surprised by the embrace but gladly hugged back "Really now? All i did was sit in my room and break things" he chuckled at his little joke

"i missed you John. I need you. More than you can imagine"

"Actually i don't need to imagine. Because i spent this whole time missing the man i love"

A surprised look quickly crossed Sherlock's face and John blushed at his confession.

"oh John"

* * *

**I told you it would get longer. I hope you liked it. I know it was a little rushed but i would love for you to review please! It's going to be amazing next chapter. I might just wait a couple days to post it to make you agonise in pain XD nahh i can't do that, but i will spend a while to write it. Make sure you like it a lot ;) promising signs of smut in chapter 5. If i get enough follows i might just make sure to make chapter 5 extra special ;) gotta love me oh and sorry for the super long author's notes. i just have a lot to say. i promise to make them shorter in the future c:**


	4. Chapter 4 Lestraude

***giggles* excited yet? also, i would like to thank sneakysnakes for my first follow! i will love you forever. now, on to the story hehehehehehehe**

**Chapter 4**

**Lestraude**

* * *

"I don't ever want to leave you, John. Never again will I leave you" Sherlock breathed into John's mouth as he brought John in for a kiss "You better not Sherlock, I don't want you to." They lightly kissed. Which soon turned into something more passionate when Sherlock stopped and asked John "Aren't you wondering why I ever left? Well, besides the obvious." John looked straight into Sherlock's eyes "We can discuss that later. Right now I just want to enjoy you being here, in my arms" and he pulled Sherlock in for a more heated kiss.

* * *

"Would you like a cuppa, Sherlock?" John had casually asked Sherlock after they had gotten into the living room. "Yes that'd be lovely" Sherlock replied with a slight yet genuine smile. John smiled back not quite as genuine.

"Shouldn't we have that talk now, John?" Sherlock ask quizically "mm yes, I supose so. Where in bloody hell were you anways, Sherlock?" John was starting to get angry even though they had just started talking "and no, there is no obvious reason, at least not to me, why you had to jump off that bloody hospitol and leave me for a year and a half!" John started to fume, breaking the calm of the flat and leaving no room for Sherlock to answer the questions as they came. Still, before Sherlock had a chance to answer any of the questions, John started yelling "I SAW YOU THERE, DEAD! I SAW YOU JUMP! I SAW YOUR DEAD BODY LIEING RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF MY EYES! THERE IS NO BLOODY WAY YOU COULD'VE SURVIVED THAT! BLOODY HELL SHERLOCK! NOBODY PULLS SOMETHING OFF LIKE THAT WITHOUT KNOWING THERE WOULD BE CONSEQUENCES! YOU MAY NOT REALISE THIS, SHERLOCK, BUT THAT WAS FAR FROM THE FIRST TIME I TRIED SUICIDE. THE FIRST INVOLVED ME TRYING TO CHOKE MYSELF WITH MY OWN FUCKING DOG TAGS AND NEXT WITH LESTRAUDE'S GUN! I WAS A BLOODY SUICIDAL BECAUSE OF YOUR SUICIDAL YOU BLOODY LUNITIC! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

John was finally finished with the questions and his sudden rage. Sherlock stood up and said in his lowest, most soothing, and most seductive voice he could possibly manage. "John, it was all for you. He said that if his men didn't see me jump, then you would die. The 3 people I cared about most were going to be killed! I had to save you John. You were the one that I really wanted to save, the one I knew I could come back to knowing that once I had finished, everything could be back to normal and there would no longer be Moriarty to deal with. I need you John, I had to save you. If i let you in on everything than his men would know it was fake. There was a way they would find out, there is always a way! I spent the entire time trying to kill off Moriarty's men, and slowly destroy his web. Even if that meant one strand at a time. Molly helped me pull it all off. We just protected my body in such a way that it wouldn't hurt me when i fell. She made it to where it just wasn't noticable. When they took me to the morgue she was the one to do everything and helped me helped plan my traveling to different continents to bring down the last of Moriarty's web. And since then I traveled to every continent except Australia and Antarctica to make sure every single one of those strands were destroyed and impossible to be rebuilt! You have to understand that I did this all because of these feelings, this sentiment I have for you and shall I dare say love. I care too much to let anything happen to you John. I care too much to know that if I hadn't faked my death, then I would responsible for the death of Lestraude, Mrs. Hudson, and my best friend who I fell in love with. And all the time I was gone, I had nodody, NOBODY! I was so alone and in such a dark place without my blogger. My one and only blogger." Sherlock had finished. His pale skin turning slightly pink at what he had just said to John.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I-" before John could finish, someone's phone pinged. Sherlock was still supposedly dead, and John broke his. They both looked around for the mystery phone and found it with a note on the screen saying: _**Since you broke your last one. I already transfered all of your contacts and informed everyone of your new number - Mycroft Holmes **_

"ugh Mycroft" Sherlock scoffed to himself.

_**How are you John? Mind if i came over for a bit? - GL**_

John looked up at Sherlock and told him what the text said "Should he come? I mean, you're back and I don't know how he would react to that" John had said with what sounded like fright but had some excitement in it. "Why not? Best he know now then me just start showing up at cases and scaring the shit out of him. But that might be interesting all the same." Sherlock said as if it were all just some dull fact everybody was supposed to know. "So I'll take that as a yes" John said smugly when Sherlock beginning to go back to his old self.

_**Um yeah sure. Say around 2? - JW**_

_**Sounds good mate. See ya then. - GL**_

Lestraude was surprised that John had actually answered him back. He hadn't answered anybody's texts or calls sine Sherlock jumped. "Maybe he's finally getting over him" he smiled to himself and looked at his clock. It was already 12:30 and it took 43 minutes to get to John's flat and he still needed to take a shower and get ready and all that. So he gulped the rest of his coffee that he was frinking and got in the shower.

John started arguing with Sherlock, nothing serious but a little funny to John actually "Sherlock we need to clean up so it doesn't look like a fucking tornado compared to what it normally looks like!" John had just barely chuckled at the thought of Lestraude seeing his flat filled with things he had broken when he was in his dark depressed state.

* * *

It was already 1:56 and Lestraude would be arriving at any moment "I don't see what the big deal is. I was only faking a death, and here I am now." Sherlock was aggitated at the simplicity of "average" minds. "Because, Sherlock, you made it look as if you were really and truly dead. It looked impossible for you to not be dead. Now you're back and you're going to scare everybody out of their wits. Well, according to you they have no wits so I guess they would get scared out of their trousers" John faintly smiled at Sherlock to lighten the mood, at least a little.

* * *

"Ah, there he is now" declared Sherlock, almost as if he were excited. Almost.

A minute or two passed and they heard Lestraude bounding up the stairs to see why John had all of a sudden decided to start answering his texts, like he was out of his depression or something had brought him to a realization to everything he had missed. Whatever the case, Lestraude needed to see for himself.

Lestraude started knocking at the doo. As John had started to answer the door, Sherlock tapped his shoulder, put his finger up to his lips in a _hush_ fashion, and proceeded to the door, leaving John standing there.

Slowly Sherlock opened the door and Lestraude almost fainted. "b-b-but y-y-y-y-you're de-dead" he stammered when he saw Sherlock answer the door. Sherlock, being the smart arse he was, replied in a form to make Lestraude feel as if he was an idiot "No I'm not. If i was, i wouldn't be able to stand here, for my body would just be decomposed matter" Sherlock finished with a slight smirk. "But John was there he saw-" _average minds are so dull, but so fun to play with _Sherlock thought to himself. "What he saw was a fake suicide you idiot. What else?" Sherlock had stated as if it were obvious from the very begining.

"And I also need to tell you something else about Sherlock. Well, it's about both of us..."

* * *

**hehehehehehehe i hope you like it! OMG they are gonna tell Leastraude! Or is it another secret I've been keeping from you? Find out in chapter 5! So glad i made it this far already :D Chapter 5 is going to be either short and sweet or long and luxorious... your choice. 3 or more follows and i will make it long ;) the follows have to be by Saturday! love you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Husband

**You better thank ****Lilian Alice Cullen****, ****a7xbvblover****, and ****sneakysnakes**** for giving me the first 3 follows I needed to make this chaptere deliciously smutty and fantabulously long ;) i hope you enjoy *giggles* :P Beware, the patronising wait for the smut SORRY! but the chapter is long so there'll be plenty ;) love always!**

**Chapter 5**

**Husband**

* * *

"Ok... so what so you need to tell me?" Lestraude asked both of them, but more pointedly torwards John

John gave a nervous look up at Sherlock. He got a nod back, which said "Go ahead, tell him"

"Well, um. I don't exactly know how to put this in a way that won't be too awkward"

Sherlock looked down at John and winked at him "I do." With that Sherlock ran off into his room and came back and handed a note to Lestraude.

* * *

"Oh um, wow. I really don't know what to say about this. Um, come down to The Yard and we can talk about this. Oh Sherlock, John, this is great!" Sherlock and John gave each other hopeful glances. "Well, I am going to have to get you in with the press so evereybody knows you're still alive. Then we can go out to the pub for a celebration, yes?" They both gave a solem nod. At that Lestraude flew out of the flat, caught a cab, and went back to The Yard to get John and Sherlock a press conference.

But what John and Sherlock gave him was not the knowledge of their newly found relationship. What they gave Lestruade was the know-how to get his name cleared and get Moriarty's re-created. 'No, the relationship would be a surprise for the least expected time. The least expected thing to tell someone chaneled to the news' Sherlock thought to himself. It was really quite obvious what he was going to do, and surprise John with it too. 'Yes, that's it. We'll tell everybody at the press conference' Sherlock slowly started to smile at John making him wonder what the hell Sherlock was thinking about.

* * *

The cameras were flashing and everybody was shouting, trying to figure out what was going on. Questions like "when are we going to hear the big news?" and "Does this happen to be some sort of murder case?"

"Okay evereybody. Please, just calm down. I am waiting for a text from the person you are going to be heaaring from. That is when we will start the press conference. The people started muttering softly and began swelling until it reached a loud roar. More questions were shot at him "How long until he/she gets here?" and "Why should we wait any longer?" and even things like "What if they don't show up? How will you go on without them?"

Suddenly Lestraude's phone pinged. He was standing at the microphone so everybody heard it. The room went dead silent as Lestraude read the text.

_**We're ready. You better be too, I've got a surprise. - SH**_

"Okay everybody. We are now turning our attention here at the projection screen. This man, Sherlock Holmes, jumped off of St. Bart's Hospitol about 1 year and a half ago, which you already know of course. We have made a breakthrough in clearing his name of the disgrace that was brought upon it. I would like to introduce the two men who made this possible. None other than John Watson and Sherlock Holmes."

The whole croud of reporters gasped. Donivon fainted and Anderson went into a time lapse.

Sherlock and John simply walked up to the seats that had been arranged for them to sit in with half fake and half genuine smiles. All at once the reporters realised what had happened and started flashing their cameras and rapidly asking questions.

After about 5 minutes of an anxious and excited group of reporters, they finally calmed down enough to where Sherlock could answer the questions. John just sat their, smiled for the cameras, and nodded in agreement when necessary.

"There's one more thing John and I would like to tell you." Sherlock looked over at John and gave a genuine smile. John had a surprised look on his face and it took him a minute or two to realise exactly what he meant by that. A deep blush slowly creeped across his face as Sherlock took hold of John's jumper and pulled him in for a feverish kiss in front of everybody. Cameras flashed more than before and made John blush even deeper.

* * *

"A successful press conference i would say" Sherlock winked at John. "hmm yes. I should say so, but that would be dull" _'oh, so John wants to be playful. This could be what boring people say "fun". Yes, very "fun" indeed' _"We can make it, what you say, fun?" Sherlock was starting to use his lowest and most seductive voice and his eyes were full of lust. "How do you propose we do such a thing as what would be considered fun to you?" John winked. "Oh you know John. You know very well indeed."

John was begining to become excited for what was coming in the very near future.

Sherlock pulled John in for a heated kiss. John grabbed Sherlock's hips and pulled him in closer and Sherlock pulled on John's hair the perfect amount. Sherlock bit down on John's lower lip ever so slightly. The army doctor lost any self control he still had left.

The kiss started to become rather savage as Sherlock rubbed his erection against John's. Sherlock had undone the zip on John's trousers and already had a hand down his pants. Sherlock had kicked off his trousers and their erections were rubbing against each other. John was muttering words that sounded suspiciously like, _please_ and _lovely_.

Clothes were discarded carelessly, flung about the room in the haste to reveal more skin, to press themselves together and revel in the exhilarating contact of warm bodies sliding together. Sherlock tried to keep the gibberish noises from coming out his mouth but John encouraged him to be vocal and, after a few moments, during which time trousers were thrown away and pants were entirely dispensed with, Sherlock had entirely lost track of the embarrassing things he'd moaned at John. John seemed to love it, though, if the way he twitched at some of Sherlock's more inspired moans were any indication.

It was only when John pulled away, sliding enticingly against Sherlock before he knelt between the detective's splayed legs, that Sherlock felt that choking, gasping feeling of helplessness again.

John moved further back on the sofa and began kissing his way up one of Sherlock's thigh while his hand glided up the other and Sherlock lay as if paralyzed beneath the contact, his eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling, visualizing the path John's mouth was taking, knowing the destination, feeling as if his heart were in his throat.

John licked first, a brief, hesitant stroke of his tongue all the way up, circling the head, before going back down and Sherlock jolted, his hips moving restlessly against where John now had him pinned to the sofa so he wouldn't thrust up and gag him. Sherlock fisted his hands in the cushion beneath his head and arched as John first took him in his mouth.

"Jooohhnnnn" Sherlock moaned breathlessly. John grabbed the lube he had gotten a few days ago and applied a genorous then started to trace Sherlock's entrance and slowly slid one finger in and started to fuck him. He worked on Sherlock slowly adding each finger and stretching him until he had 3 fingers inside of Sherlock and was fucking him at a steady rithem. John slowly slid his fingers out of Sherlock and positioned himself "_Jesus John! Just fuck me already." _John slowly slid his cock inside of Sherlock and started to thrust, hitting his prostate each time he did. He took Sherlock's cock in his hand and played with his balls in sync with his thrusting "_John. I'm about to come" _Sherlock moaned breathlessly. "It's okay Sherlock. Come for me." Sherlock came and made his and John's stomach's sticky and wet. With a loud moan John came right after Sherlock.

"Well that was exillerating" Sherlock lightly chuckled and helped John off of him "Duely noted" John lightly chuckled too._ 'This is most definatly going to my mind castle' _ "Would you like a cuppa, John?" Sherlock had already started to walk off wearing nothing but a sheet. "Yes, that'd be lovely. Thank you" They both got cleaned up and walked into the living area where Sherlock made both of them some tea.

* * *

Sherlock's phone pinged

_**I need to speak to you about your little stunt with the press - GL**_

_**What is there to talk about? - SH**_

_**You should have told me. Now the press is all over it. We haven't had a moment's peace - GL**_

_**Why should that be my problem? - SH**_

_**Because you're the one that cause it! - GL**_

_**Not my fault they can't be more accepting of the idea of John being my... - SH**_

_**Sherlock if you can't even bring yourself to say he's your boyfriend then he mustn't mean that much to you - GL**_

Sherlock glared at the last message for a moment and started furiously typing

_**DON'T SAY THAT. I LOVE JOHN AND YOU'RE JUST BEING A ROYAL DICK. WE HAVEN'T TALKED ABOUT IT AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM TO HIM. SO IF YOU WOULD JUST NOT GET ON ME ABOUT IT, I WOULD BE JUST FINE. - SH**_

Sherlock furiously put his phone away and looked over at John while noting Lestraude never replied. "John?" Sherlock called out to him. He was going to ask him what they would be. He didn't quiteb know how to word it though. "yes?" John was busying himself with fixing dinner. "What would this make me?" John looked over at Sherlock with a look of confusion for a moment and replied "What do you mean? like boyfriend or partner?" Sherlock was focusing on John intently "yes, exactly" John had to think for a moment "i don't know. like a botfriend. maybe a partner." Sherlock was quite enjoying '_boyfriend_' but quickly thought of a different one. "I like boyfriend, yes, but i think i quite like husband."

* * *

**hehehehehehehehehehe surprise ending. c: omg sorry i had to make you wait so long! i will post next chapter ASAP but i have been horribly sick (still am) and i have been trying to work on a book. I'm very serious about this book and i will be sending it in to publisher when I'm done with it. I hope it was a very lovely chapter. i tried really hard but my sick mind didn't wanna think straight. l love you all! **

***kisses* well you might not want my sickly kissy germs so ummm air hug :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Daddy?

**I want to thank ****KL08****, ****Lilian Alice Cullen****, ****a7xbvblover****, ****kaitoxmeikovocaloid****,****mixed**** array****, and ****sneakysnakes**** for my first 7 follows. I love you guys so much! You are what helps me keep this story going. And, as always, I love you all for reading and sticking with my crappy story. Thank you ever-so-much!**

**-*kisses* (I no longer have kissy germs or any kinds of ucky germies)**

**Chapter 6**

**Daddy?**

* * *

John's cup hit the floor as he tried to register what Sherlock had just said."hu-hu-husband?" John stuttered at the word that seemed so alien all of a sudden. A smirk slowly creeped across Sherlock's face.

John was still trying to proccess what Sherlock had just said. _what in the hell does he mean by 'husband'? what is going on here?" _Was all that John could get to go through his mind "wha-wha-what do you mean by _**husband**_, Sherlock? Whose husband? What husband?" John couldn't quite get out a real sentence that made sense.

"I, Sherlock Holmes, want you, John Watson, to be my husband. I love you, John. So why not get married?" Sherlock was holding John's hands and smiling the biggest smile he could possibly manage. John finally was able to proccess this and happily smiled back "I love you too, Sherlock. You mean the world to me," John's smile dropped and he put on a serious face "I just don't know if I am ready for marriage." John now wore a simpathetic smile as he saw Sherlock's face of what was almost horror. Tears welded up in Sherlock's eyes and he quickly willed them away before they could fall. "You're embarassed" John was surprised. He couldn't believe Sherlock would think that! "_Sherlock! How could you think that I would be embarassed about loving someone! especially _you!"

"then why won't you just say yes?" Sherlock had blurted out before he could realise what he was saying. "John, I'm sorry. I just thought you would say yes. Because you love me too. I must've deduced wrong..."

John thought about it for a moment. Maybe he thought wrong. He did truly love this man. John decided he would just say yes, but right before he could get anything out, Sherlock stopped him. "No need John. I understand" He held up a hand and ran out the door. "_SHERLOCK! WAIT! JUST LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!" _John had yelled after him, but before he could get out the door after him, Sherlock had already dissapeared.

"yes" John had whispered to himself, knowing good and well that Sherlock was long gone.

He had missed his chance and he thought he would never get to another chance to explain to Sherlock what in all had happened. He was shocked at first and didn't quite know what was going on, but now he does. He wanted another chance. To take it all back and just say 'yes' for God's sake!

* * *

_**I asked him - SH**_

_**Asked who what? - GL**_

_**What I was to him... - SH**_

_**And? - GL**_

_**I'm not sure. He said boyfriend and now I'm not so sure if that still stands... - SH**_

_**Why? What happened?! - GL**_

_**... - SH**_

_**I asked him if he would... well even Anderson could figure this one out. - SH**_

_**Oh, Sherlock. What did he say? - GL**_

_**no - SH**_

_**So that's what happened. - GL**_

_**How did you react? - GL**_

_**I stormed out of the flat and now I'm hiding.  
In an ally  
- SH**_

_**Oh dear John just texted me asking where you've run off to. He seems very worried and says he needs to tell you something - GL**_

_**Fine. North Umberland Street. I'm hiding in the closest allyway to Angello's - SH**_

_**I'll notify him - GL**_

_**He says he's on his way now. - GL**_

* * *

"Sherlock! I have to tell you something!" Sherlock had his back turned to John when he walked up to him. He slowly turned around to look John in the eyes when John realised something. Sherlock was crying, and had been since he left the flat. "Let's wipe away those tears. Listen Sherlock, you were right. I do love you. You are my world. I only said no becuase I was shocked and confused at the suddeness of it all. Do you want to know what my real answer is?" Sherlock only stood there looking into John's eyes. A smile starting to move onto his face and new tears were coming. "Yes, Sherlock. Always, yes. I love you so much." They kissed and that's when John realised the new tears. "Now what's wrong?"John was truly concerned about his new fioncee. "Nothing. Nothing could possibly be more right. I love you John. Please, don't ever leave me." they were in a tight embrace now and they breathed in the scent of each other.

"I wouldn't for the life of me. Or you. Or any-bloody-body else on the face of this Earth" They were both crying joy tears now. "We better get on home and start planning this wedding" Sherlock nodded in agreement and they walked home, arm in arm, and Sherlock resting his head on John's as the soon-to-be-married couple walked off to their flat.

* * *

"John?" Sherlock walked into the kitchen as John was making both of them tea. "Yes Sherlock?" John said as he turned to plant a kiss on the beautiful detective's lips. "What shall I get you for a wedding present?" Sherlock said with a glint of what looked like excitement. "No need for presents. YOU are my present. And that's good enough for me." John smiled as he kissed the consulting detective once more. "I just thought we should get a present that we both would like very much. Something for married people to have and love for as long as they are alive." Sherlock was trying to hint at something. John couldn't quite understand exactly what, though.

"There are plenty of things for a married couple to have, Sherlock. What exactly are you hinting at?" John was highly curious to see what the detective would say. He didn't really say anything, he just handed John a card that had 2:00 written on the back. He turned it over to realise what the card was for. The label on the card was _**London Adoption Services**_

* * *

**WHEW gotta love me! See how the wedding planning goes and if they really do adopt a child. I would love to hear what you guys would think I should use for the baby names :D **

**Always open to a good critiqueing and i am actually looking for someone who would do that before i post each chapter. **

**Thank you as always for reading my story c:**

***kisses***

**p.s. sorry it's not that long. book writing, practicing my musicalness and just everyday life have been sorta getting in the way of that, sorry. will be posting chapter 7 once i get a few opinions on the baby's name (or babies, it's a surprise ;) ) would like to post chappter 7 by july 3rd but i guess we will wait and see.**

**again, kisses! **


	7. Chapter 7 Paint

**Ok i don't actually have very much to say except that i want to thank ****mishaminion42****! She cured my writer's block and is just flat out awesome! She came up with the general idea of the story and i just made it into the story! i want to dedicate this story to her. I also want to thank you guys for waiting on me. i am seriously very sorry it has taken me so long to update. Can you please forgive me? **

***showers the world with rainbows and hugs***

**-Skye**

**Chapter 7**

**Paint**

* * *

John almost choked on his tea as he finally came to a realisation of what Sherlock was suggesting. He was suggesting they start a family, something John had always wanted, and he was so overcome with joy, he couldn't even get an expression on his face for a moment. It scared Sherlock. Thoughts swam around in his head. He wondered if he wanted a family, just not with him, if he had made a mistake and deduced wrongly that john made a family, and if John had changed his mind about having a family.

It scared Sherlock very severely and he just wanted to know what john was thinking. He, Sherlock Holmes, for once, could not deduce the feelings of another by looking in their eyes. John's and eyes were completely and utterly blank of any feelings, of any thoughts.

After a moment John slowly, very, _very, _slowly, started to smile. When Sherlock saw this his racing heart calmed and his head was again clear, well, clear for Sherlock. His doubts and worries faded away into the day as if they were never there. John stood up so he could give Sherlock, his fiancee, a kiss. He loved his 'present' and loved Sherlock. His life was perfect now. He had a fiancee who loved him, and was starting a family with the man. He couldn't imagine a more perfect life.

* * *

It was 1:26 and John was still getting ready. he had precisely 6 minutes to finish getting reaqdy so that they could catch a cab and get to the cafe they were meeting the adoption lady at. Sherlock had said her name was Jamie, but John can't even remember that right now. He's excited to see the child/children they are going to adopt.

They hadn't even begun to get ready, because this was just a meeting and had absolutely no idea whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, so they needed some time after meeting the child before they could set everything up.

"_John hurry up! We want to be punctual as not to make a bad impression!_" At that, John came running down the stairs from his room. "Alright, let's go." John said nervously and ever-so-slightly out of breath from running down the stairs.

* * *

Moments later they got out of the cab and were standing in front of a small cafe. They went in, grabbed a couple of coffies, and chose a table outside so that "Jamie", the adoption services lady, could see them.

They saw her cab pull up and once she climbed out and started on her way torwards them, John stood up to greet her. Sherlock just shook her hand onc she took her seat. John sat back down and got as confortable as he could when he was so excited.

"Shall we begin?" They both nodded at the seemingly kind young woman sitting across from them.

"So you two are wanting to adopt? Of what age would you like the child to be?" She pulled out a folder as she waited for them to answer. Sherlock decided to answer since John couldn't really decide at the moment. "We would like someone that's young. Someone we can enjoy without having to worry about them moving out in just a few years." The lady nodded and pulled out a few pictures for them to look at.

"We would rather meet them than just look at pictures. If you don't mind" John was actually quite astonished at how polite Sherlock was being. "Yes, most certainly. Come by the agency tomarrow around 3 and you can meet them. Does that sound good?" John nodded "Yes, that's lovely" He smiled at the lady, shook hands with her, and they parted their ways.

John turned to Sherlock just before he was about to wave down a cab "Why don't we walk home, love? It's a lovely day and we should enjoy it." Sherlock smiled down at his john. He was normally bored of the outdoors, but not with his John. They walked the rest of the way home as they pictured how life would be with a child running around the flat. Possibly with a dog or cat to play with. Of course Sherlock would have to make sure there were no limbs or other body parts in the fridge and there were no chemicals laying about the flat. But, of course, he had thought of that already. At least he knew.

* * *

The next day John and Sherlock had met eight different children. There were 4 girls and 4 boys. They were now deciding between 3 children. They liked a 1 1/2 month old boy who hadn't had a name yet, a six year old girl named Ella, and a 7 year old girl named Belle. They were thinking about adopting Belle and the little boy becuase they were already siblings. They thought they were both fairly reasonable on the intelligent side, and the little boy looked like he could actually be their son.

After they thought about it for a while, they decided on the little boy and Belle. They were well adapted to each other and it would be easier for them to adjust to the new life style they would be taking on.

"You do realise that we will have to come up with a name for the little boy, right?" John was busy trying to help Sherlock pack up his things and move them to his room. "Yes. I have 6 ideas so far" John was surprised. He had only come up with 2 so far. "Really? I've only got 2!" Sherlock looked up at John for a moment "Wait, now i've only got 3" Sherlock said like he had just had some sort of apifany. "But there's only 2 that i think would be nice with the last name "Holmes"." John was surprised "What makes you think we're taking on YOUR last name? Why not MINE?" Sherlock and John started to giggle. "Ok, ok. Maybe we shuld conjoin our names. Maybe something like Holmeston?" Sherlock gave John a look like you-know-i-don't-like-that-it's-dull. "Maybe we should try something more appealing. Such as a simple still-dull-but-sounds-better name like Watson-Holmes" Sherlock gave John a wink. John finally had to giv in, for he couldn't come up with anything better. "Fine i guess that will do" John winked back at Sherlock.

* * *

"I have thought of the perfect name, John!" Sherlock yelled as John walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. "Really now? ok, let's hear it!" Sherlock walked up to John and looked him in the eyes "Hamish James Watson-Holmes" John looked up at him in a bit of a mock you're-not-just-fucking-with-me-to-make-mad-and-th row-my-cuppa-at-your-face-are-you? look.

They both broke out in chuckles "It's perfect, now all we need to do it paint the room and set it up for the two of them. I must say, it's a good thing we have the upstairs room" John winked at Sherlock as he said this, making Sherlock grin fom ear to ear.

* * *

John and Sherlock went out to get paint and decided to put a girraffe on the wall, just to make it feel a bot more like a child's room. They were going to paint it freen with and orange splashback. It would definantly look like a children's room. A very psychotic one though, but it would be dull if it wasn't according to Sherlock.

When John and Sherlock got home from their day of buying children's stuff so they could be prepaired for when the children came to live with them, they headed straight off to paint what used to be Sherlock's room.

They started with the orange splashback and when Sherlock had tried to reach above John to paint the upper part of the wall, he accidentally got a few drops on John's nose. Sherlock looked down at John and started to giggle which quickly turned into a gigglefit of which John soon joined in.

"I can't beleive you got paint all over my nose!" John was trying to supress his giggling, unlike Sherlock who just kept on giggling, not caring if he needed to stop or not.

"Stop giggling it's not funny!" At that they both broke into a new fit of giggles and collapsed onto the floor trying to stop. The only thing that really stopped Sherlock's giggling was when John reached up and kissed his high-functioning sociopath.

"I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you too, John."

* * *

**Aww wasn't that just darling? Well thank you **mishaminion42 **for your brilliant ideas that murdered my writer's block. I made this chapter extra special just for you!**

***rainbows and hugs for everyone but mostly mishaminion42***

**-Skye**


	8. Chapter 8 The Ring Bearers

**Reviews? Please? i want to know if you guys and girls out there have liked my story!**

**NEWS!: I have a co-writer now because she is awesome and comes up with the best ideas ever! it's mishaminion42!**

**~rainbows and fanfics for all!~**

**-Skye**

**Chapter 8**

**The Ring Bearers**

* * *

Today was the day John and Sherlock were going to bring home their new children. Hamish James Watson-Holmes and Belle Carolina Watson-Holmes. John could hardly contain his excitement as they waited for them to arrive.

The house had been cleaned and made sure that no dangerous objects were in reach of either of the children. There was now enough space for the two children and the fathers to run around without breaking something or bumping into someone.

"Sherlock, have you really given it much thought?" Sherlock rolled his eyes in his i-always-give-it-a-lot-of-thought ways. "Yes, John. I've given everything the thought that it needs." John looked at him like yeah-i-know-but-you-can-miss-things-too-sometimes! "Then what shall little Hamish and Belle call you then?" Sherlock looked John right in his eyes. He actually had given this thought but considered it on the lesser of importance and filed it away for further examination. "Well of course they will call you Dad. They can call me father or pa" John gave him THE look. the same one sherlock gives him "You're doing my look John" John shook his head "Little Hamish and Belle will not call you "father" or "pa" ok? they shall call you something less old-fashioned. Why don't they call you Daddy? It suits you pretty well. John winked at Sherlock.

"Ugh why does it have to be so dull?!" Sherlock winked back at John. He was just kidding around with John now, just to playing along to the game John had started.. "Oh i see how it is. What it still be "dull" if they have god-parents?" John was starting to come up with ideas of who could be a god-parent. "Well, maybe not THAT dull, but still not perfect" Sherlock looked at John and started kind of reading his thoughts. "You think too loudly. No your sister cannot be the god-mother and no Mrs. Hudson can't either. We both know Mycroft won't be a godfather so that leaves who? Lestruade and Molly. They shall be the godparents. Simple enough." Sherlock blurted out, like always, before John could really think about it. "I guess we better give them a call" John said while still trying to catch up to Sherlock's thinking.

"We could surprise them. Just have the kids at the wedding." Sherlock was starting to smirk a little bit '_of course, he loves to make it a surprise, doesn't he?_' John thought to himself. "How would they know that they are our's though?" John was starting to get curious about Sherlock's plan now. "We just walk around with them. We can carry Little Hamish around with us."

"Sounds like a plan." John and Sherlock now had huge grins on their faces. "Of course it's a plan! I thought of it, didn't I?" Sherlock was turning to his sarcastic side now. "Mm yes, you did, indeed, think of it. Because YOU are a mad-man" Sherlock smiled at this and leaned his forehead against John's. "Oh, really know? You're the one marrying me" John leaned up and whispered in Sherlock's ear "That just makes me one, too." John then pulled Sherlock down for a slow, loving kiss.

There was a knock at the door and the two fully grown men raced down the stairs, giddy with excitement. John opened the door to see Jamie standing there holding Little Hamish and Belle at her side.

"Good afternoon Jamie." John greeted her "Would you like to come in?" Sherlock stood there smiling. It was completely genuine which wasn't really expected. Well, not really. After all, Sherlock was pretty excited too.

"Yes, that would be lovely." as Jamie walked in, Sherlock motion torwards the chairs and she sat down. She started talking to Belle now "Belle, these two nice men will be your new family. Okay?" Belle's face lit up and ran over to Sherlock and John. She felt that she and her little brother were extremely lucky to have a family again, and she knew that this one was healthy and happy. "Hi" Belle said as she gave each of them a hug. "So you guys are my new parents?!" her face lit up as she said this. She lit up even more when their smiles grew and John had said "yes". She turned to Jamie and gave her a big smile "Can you come visit us? I'm gonna miss you" Belle ran up and gave her a hug. "You young men wouldn't mind if i came to visit, would you? I would hate to not be able to see little Belle and her brother. Speaking of, did you ever decide on a name?"

"Well, to answer your first question, yes you can come visit. You just need to call first to make sure we are home. To your second question, yes. We named him Hamish. We like to call him Little Hammy though" Sherlock replied and tried to supress an eye roll. This was obviously important to the both of them, so that's why he was trying so hard to at least SEAM polite.

"Would you mind of I talk to Sherlock in private for a moment?" John asked Jamie, who nodded politely and took the children with her as she left the room.

Sherlock was confused for a moment. The only times John had ever said that was when he had said something wrong. He was afraid he had messed up. Sherlock looked into John's eyes and there was no sign of anger, no sign of anything other than joy. _'Did i say something wrong?' _Sherlock thought, confusion coursing through his mind. "You know, I'vr brrn thinking about it" John started, lickly his lips in his old-habit-ways "maybe we should invite Jamie to the wedding. There will be so many strangers, at least they will have us and Jamie" Sherlock nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course. We don't want them to be too uncomfortable." Sherlock smiled and John returned it.

They walked into the kitchen where Belle and Hamish were waiting with Jamie."Sorry, we just needed to discuss something, no worries." John said as they entered the kitchen. "Tea?" John offered. Jamie replied after a very small moment's hesitation. "Yes that'd be lovely" Jamie gave a smile. "Sherlock? Do you want tea?" Sherlock shook his head "No thank you."

"So, Jamie. I know you love these children dearly, so me and my fiancee, Sherlock, were wondering if you would like to come to our wedding." She sat there for a moment trying to figure out whether or not she should except. Of course, in the end, they had talked her into going. "We will call to let you know when/where the wedding is." Sherlock said, still trying to be polite, as they lead Jamie out the door.

"Sounds good! See you there!" She said before she waved and left.

* * *

Now, even through all the confusion, John and Sherlock already had the perfect wedding in mind. They just needed to make a few calls and everything would be prepared for the big day.

* * *

It was now 2 days before the big day. John has been carrying Hamish around and making him giggle his cute little baby giggle. Sherlock was pacing around the flat, trying to help Belle understand the science of deduction in the most simple way possible. She was surprisingly starting to get ahold of it.

Sherlock decided to try again tomarrow. He decided he should be mean and try to make lestraude and mollie get kind of anxious about the "Big Debut" they were putting on at the wedding.

_**I've got a surprise -SH**_

_**What kind of surprise? - GL**_

Sherlock smirked and decided to be a smart ass, as always, about it.

_**A surprising one -SH**_

_**So you're telling me you've got a surprising surprise for me? Anybody else involved in this surprising surprise? -GL**_

_**It's from me and John for you and Mollie. -SH**_

_**Who is mollie exactly? -GL**_

_**She works at the morque. It's the lab I use when I can't use my science equipment at home.  
-SH**_

_**Well what's the suprise? -GL**_

_**Well, the surprise wouldn't be a very surprising surprise if i didn't surprise you with it, now would it? -SH**_

_**No, I suppose not -GL**_

Lestraude knew he wouldn't get it out of Sherlock anytime soon, so he gave up. He would, after all, get to see the surprise eventually. Even if he didn't know when.

Now Sherlock was going to have a bit more fun with Mollie.

_**Hello Mollie -SH**_

_**Hello Sherlock, how've you been?- Mollie H. 3 xxx**_

_**I've been great, how've you been? -SH**_

Mollie was starting to get a bit confused at the kindness Sherlock had been demonstrating.

_**I've been pretty good -Mollie H. 3 xxx**_

_**Well that's lovely to hear. Ecspecially when you see what I've got in store for you Ms. Mollie  
-SH**_

_**What do you mean by that exactly? -Mollie H. 3 xxx**_

_**Oh, you'll see. I think you will be quite pleased with this -SH**_

_**Um well are you sure? Is it something like "gruesome death" kind of lovely? -Mollie H. 3 xxx**_

_**Oh no. Far from it actually. This time it's quite adorable if you ask me -SH**_

Now mollie was really started to wonder about Sherlock. He sounded like he actually had a heart torwards her this time around. It was seriously confusing her.

_**Adorable? -Mollie H. 3 xxx**_

_**Yes, that's what I said. Well, bye for now. Don't bother trying to text me tomarrow, last minute fixings I've got to do for the wedding. -SH**_

_**Bye -Mollie H. 3 xxx**_

Sherlock really had fun with Mollie. Her confused little brain not even starting to deduce what he's been up to. Truth be told, there were no lies in the entire conversation. They actually had to make sure Belle had her dress and Little Hammy had his baby suit for the wedding. _'oh, this, THIS is going to be fun!' _Sherlock had been thinking, and apperently it wasn't very quiet because Belle, who was sitting right beside Sherlock, asked him "Daddy? What's going to be fun?" Belle had a glow of excitement that was radiating from her now. "Well sweety, when Dad and I get married in two days, you little lady" Sherlock ran his finger down the bridge and off the edge of her nose "will get to meet your godparents."

"I'm gonna get godparents!" Belle was so excited now. She had just gotten her new dads and now she was getting godparents! "I only just got my parents! And now I even get GODPARENTS! Woohooo!" Belle was almost screaming now, hardly able to contain her joy. "You have to be quiet about it though, okay? They don't know they're your godparents yet!" Sherlock and Belle were giggling now "does Dad know?" They were still giggling a little bit when she asked this. "yes, Dad knows. But nobody else. It's our little secret" Sherlock lightly poked her where her heart would be, when he had said "it's our little secret", to add emphasis. They giggled for a moment more.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Belle."

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. John and Sherlock were getting ready to walk down the aisle while Jamie was getting Hamish and Belle dressed properly for the wedding.

They could beleive they were getting married, but couldn't beleive they were marrying each other. Even Sherlock's mind was foggy and hard to manage today.

"I can't get this blasted tie tied!" John had shouted as he and Sherlock were finishing getting ready. "Here, John, let me help you" Serlock's normally smooth baritone voice was a tone higher and shaky. "Thank you, love." John leaned up and gave Sherlock a quick kiss.

Sherlock and John decided to have their wedding at Angelo's sort-of as an inside joke between them. There were only a few people there. Jamie with the kids, Lestraude, Molly, Mycroft, Harry, and a few people from John's family were there. After all, it was a small restraunt.

The theme of the wedding was just a dim and romantic little wedding. There was a small cake with Sherlock in his deer-stalker hat and a picture of John when he was at court before "The Fall" with his pen in hand and his "concentrated face" on. They both looked adorable, well, at least to each other.

Sherlock was wearing a black blazor over his "purple-shirt-of-sex" while John was wearing a white suit.

The entire resturaunt hadn't changed for the wedding, just dimmed and lightly decorated. There were little black oragami figures and a candle on each table. Other than that, there were absolutely no decorations.

* * *

When it was time for the wedding to begin, everybody took their seats. John, Sherlock, and the preacher stood in the front of the room where everybody could see them. When everyone was settled and there was no more stirring in the room, John and Sherlock said their vows. John was the one who went first.

"I, John Watson, promise to love, cherish, and behold you. I promise to have you as my only love and to place you on the pedastool, even in the worst cases where you tend to ignore me." There were a few giggles in the crowd. Tears were starting to stream down Sherlock's magnificent cheekbones at John's beautiful vows "I vow whole heartedly that you are the best man I have ever known and the only person I shall ever love, the way I love you, for the rest of my days, and yours for that matter." A few chokes laughs came from both their mouths. Sherlock was full on joy-crying and John was fighting back the tears.

Now it was Sherlock's turn.

"I, Sherlock Holmes, vow to never let you go, to never let you be lain a finger on by anybody wothout a serious problem to deal with. I vow that I will keep you from danger but not the thrill. I vow that nobody could possibly replace you or make a better being to be with. I, Sherlock Holmes, vow that I would be nothing without you and I will love you forever, even after we both pass."

Most of the people were crying now, they had both delivered such beautiful vows.

"It is now time for the rings." The preacher annouced so that everybody could hear and the ring bearer would be able to come on cue.

Not a moment after it was announced, Belle and Hamish, hand in hand, even though Hamish was stumbling a bit because he wasn't very good at walking yet, walked up with a little basket containing two boxes. One had Sherlock's ring and one had John's.

Once belle handed them the rings, Sherlock bent down and kissed both Belle's and Hamish's little foreheads.

Lestraude, Molly, and Mycroft were quite astonished to see Sherlock show such affection to a child. Then they thought it was just for the wedding though.

John and Sherlock both decided they just wanted to hand each other the rings, kiss, and be married. Instead of saying all the stuff in between each person gave the ring.

John's ring was a siver/gold color. It had an engraving on it too, saying '_Mine, always -SH_'. John started to tear up a little more once he read the engraving (if that was even possible).

Sherlock's ring was solid gold. It didn't have an engraving or anything, but it had a small design. Little circles were going around it, quite like a belt.

The preacher (FINALLY) said "I now pronounce you Husband, and Husband. You may now kiss." snd Sherlock took is cue. He swooped John up into his arms and kissed him. It wasn't anything long because Belle decided to come running up with Hamish for a group hug, Hamish clumsily following her.

Belle decided to ask "Daddy? Are we a REAL family now?" Sherlock and John looked down at her for a moment, smiling. "Sweety, we were a family from the begining. Now that me and your Dad are married now, it just makes us a stronger family, okay?" She smiled up at him "Okay".

Lestraude, Molly, Mycroft, and John's sister Harry all filed up to them one at a time.

Harry was there first and decided she should mess with her brother a bit. "Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to take the other road" She giggled and lightly punched John's shoulder. "No, I guess not" He smiled and laughed a bit too.

Harry hadn't left when Mycroft decided to walk up "I never thought I would see the day my little brother didn't scare a child or the day he got married. Now I've seen them both at once." Mycroft said in a envyous and slightly nerve unwinding type voice. It was a little freaky. "Speaking of, who are those two children? They were the only ones at the wedding"

As if some sort of signal was shown, Lestraude walked up right as Mycroft asked the question. Lestraude had decided to pitch in a bit "Yeah that's what I'd like to know. I agree with, what's your name again? Mycroft?" Sherlock and Mycroft both rolled their eyes at this. "Yes, his name is Mycroft and I will tell you who they are and what your surprise is once Molly gets here." Molly actually heard her name and walked up to them. "Did I hear my name?" Sherlock nodded "Yes, now time for your surprise." Sherlock winked at the two of them and started to walk torwards a table so they could all sit down. He motioned for them to sit down and went back to get John, Hamish, and Belle so they could all be there when Sherlock told Mollie and Lestraude.

"First, to introduce you to these three" Jamie followed along with everybody else "This is Jamie, Belle, and Hamish." Lestraude and Molly exchanged greetings with the three people they had just met. "Jamie is here to accompany the children, as they do not know anybody else except for John, Jamie, and myself." Sherlock turned and picked up Belle "Okay now Belle, these nice people are the people I told you about" she waved at them and smiled "Do you want to tell them our little secret now?" She smiled and looked over at them.

Molly and Lestraude were far from prepared for what they were about to hear.

"Will you be my God-Parents? Daddy said you would like to." Belle smiled at the two, who looked at each other. "Well, who's your Daddy?" Molly asked, trying not to stutter or anything from being in shock. Belle looked up at Sherlock and giggled a bit. That's when she pulled Sherlock's arm down and wrapped it around herself. "This is my Daddy." She rolled her eyes "duh".

* * *

_**Sorry I had to make jumps like I did. But hey, at least I made it kinda long! I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**New surprises in store for next chapter, going to try to post day after tomorrow, keep your fingers crossed!**_

_**I love you all, and thank you sooo much for reading my story!**_

_**~Johnlock and kisses for everyone!~**_

_**-Skye xxx**_

_**P.S. MMMMMMMMMMMMMJAFFFFFFFFFFERFADERFGRAAAAAAAA I almost forgot. I am still looking for someone to edit/revise my fanfic! Thank you and sorry about my freak attack just a moment ago, i hate not remembering things. c:**_


End file.
